saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:1887 Shockfield/@comment-202.166.75.182-20150222133041
I see quite some debate on capacity vs racemodded for the shockfield, let me give my take. Gentlemen, please use quantitative analysis to determine the better upgrade, subjective analysis based on "the clip is small. so xyz is better" is very unreliable. There's alot of math to substantiate my points below, but here're the quick figures. If you factor in Deadly 10 then just double all the DPS numbers below, Deadly does not influence the relative differentials in these calculations in any way whatsoever. @ 0% reload time reduction (what the hell? no reload time reduction? uhhh...): L10 Cap = 1400 x 15 (21,000) / 3.875 seconds = 5419.355 DPS L10 Racemodded = 1400 x 5 (7000) / 2 seconds = 3500' '''DPS @ 60% reload time reduction ''(reasonable amount), capacity still beats out racemodded: L10 Cap = 1400 x 15 (21,000) / 2.675 seconds = 7850.467 DPS L10 Racemodded '= 1400 x 5 (7000) / 1.073 seconds = '''6523.765 '''DPS @ 90% Reload Time Reduction ''(it's crazy if you can get 90% reduction), capacity '''still beats out racemodded: L10 Cap = 1400 x 15 (21,000) / 2.075 seconds = 10120.482 DPS L10 Racemodded '''= 1400 x 5 (7000) / 0.825 seconds = '''8484.848 '''DPS Always get Deadly first, but ALWAYS GET CAPACITY THEREAFTER TO MAXIMIZE DPS. It is, in almost every theoretical situation, superior to racemodded. If you want to see the mathematical calculations used, '''MATHHAMMER IS HERE BELOW: Lets assign a reasonable arbitrary reload time reduction modifier, say, ~60% total reload time reduction after stacking all the bonuses from gloves and fast reload. This is reasonable assuming a max nimble titan IDS glove and 10 levels in fast reload. Remember reload reduction modifiers DO NOT STACK ADDITIVELY, they're multiplicative. That means you're going to take 0.6 x 0.6648 x 2 seconds = 0.8 seconds to reload. (0.79776 seconds exactly) Now, if you don't take capacity, you empty your clip in 5/8s of a second, 0.625 seconds. By taking 0.8s to reload every 0.625 seconds, you essentially deal the following DPS every shoot and reload cycle (assuming normal shockfield w/o deadly, since deadly is unimportant for these calculations): 1400 x 5 (7000) / 1.425 seconds = 4912.281 DPS With level 10 capacity, we have 15 rounds to burn through. That gives us 15/8 (1.875) seconds of shooting before we need to reload. Total shooting & reloading cycle is 2.675 seconds. The damage you deal per second is 1400 x 15 (21,000) / 2.675 seconds = 7850.467 DPS OK, so let's take level 10 racemodded, that's another 44% reload time reduction: We now take 0.56 x 0.8 seconds = 0.448 seconds to reload That makes the shoot and reload cycle = 0.625 + 0.448 = 1.073 seconds. That in turn gives us a DPS of 1400 x 5 (7000) / 1.073 seconds = '''6523.765 '''DPS We clearly see that capacity is superior to racemodded in terms of enhancing your damage per second. Furthermore, it lets you run field supplies more effectively, which can give as much as a 50% boost to your base damage. With this in mind, capacity is all-round superior to racemodded even for this small clip gun.